


We'd better cut this short

by ThwipBit (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [4]
Category: Iron Fist (Comic), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/ThwipBit
Summary: Peter comes to pick Danny up for their date, and unintentionally discovers one of Danny's secrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riyusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/gifts).



> riyusama asked for a cute fluffy boyfriends Spideyfist :) We talked a bit and I love her head cannon and rolled with it.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! Yay, fluffy spideyfist. It’s been a while since I’ve written any, hasn’t it? I got burnt out there for a while and you sent this at like the perfect time because I was talking with someone about how I should write another spideyfist fic.

 

Peter let himself into Danny’s apartment the normal way, by using the front door. How novel. But when you were dating the CEO of a megacorp, the cameras were always on.

“Danny?” Peter locked the door behind himself. Never knew when some ‘journalist’ would come snooping. The place was quiet, which wasn’t unusual. “Yooo, where are you? Our reservation is in half an hour!”

No answer. He moved further into the apartment, down the hall leading to the main living room. “Are you in the bathroom?”

He glanced around the room, nothing was out of place. The bathroom between the kitchen and living room was empty, the door ajar. It wasn’t until he entered Danny’s bedroom that he found a clue. Danny wasn’t a slob, quite the opposite actually. So finding his pajamas thrown around the floor in a haphazard mess was a strange find.

“Are my bad habits rubbing off on you?” Still no answer. He sighed as he walked to the master bathroom attached to the room. May as well check everything. Though, it was looking more like Danny left in a hurry- _a super hurry_. And he would bet anything that if he checked the secret compartment behind the walk in closet, one of his costumes would be missing.

The bathroom was a mess. It looked more like Peter’s when he would do science experiments when Aunt May was out of town.

“Danny, what did you get into?” If it were serious, he should have called. It wasn’t like they never teamed up– it was a regular thing. “What were you trying to replicate? Me: Science. You: Magic.”

Along the sink were cut strips of foil, stacked in a pile. A few had fallen to the floor, along with a clear container full of something slimy. “Hey, is that Aunt May’s tupperware?”

He sniffed the concoction, reeling back at the strong odor. A few grey bottles and tubes lined the edge of the tub, along with plastic gloves and another container. The bottles looked familiar. Before he could get a closer look, a noise came from the bedroom.

“Danny?” He cautiously poked his head out. Yep. There was his boyfriend, fully costumed and looking like he’d been in a brawl. He motioned up and down at Danny, then waved at the bathroom. “What the heck?”

“It was an emergency. I didn’t expect to be out so long…” He paused, “Were you in the bathroom?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “No, I was in your mad scientist lab. Danny, what is going on?”

Danny groaned and move to sit on his bed. “I guess you’d have to find out eventually. I just didn’t think like this.” He reached up, pulling off his mask and revealing his long hair. It stuck out at odd angles, which was normal, but foil covered the base of his hair making it more wild than normal. Foil like in the bathroom.

“…you dye your hair?” That’s why they were familiar, May used something similar.

“Bleach it.” Danny rubbed a hand over his face. “This is going to be a mess. I was about to take the foils out when Matt showed up.” He poked at one. “I’ll be lucky if I don’t have any breakage.”

“Uhh…” Peter sat next to him. “You bleach your hair?” How did he not know that? “Why?”

“My natural hair is like my mother’s. But, when I came back to the States… took over my father’s company, it was highly suggested I try to emulate him. Meaning, his blonde hair. It gave legitimacy to my claim; even with DNA, some were not convinced I was who I said. And having a mother from China, well, my hair is not even close….”

Peter sighed. “Well, that’s a load of bull. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with that.” He wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders. “You don’t have to keep doing it.”

With a sigh, Danny stood and sulked to the bathroom. Peter followed behind, watching as Danny stood in front of the mirror and pulled at a foil.

Danny winced, “Yea, my hair is fried.” He set about pulling the other foils out, tossing them in the trash one by one. To Peter, it looked more gummy than anything, but he wasn’t going to question Danny’s assessment. “This is going to take forever to fix.”

“Then don’t.” Peter wrapped his arms around Danny from behind. “Start fresh.”

“I have a board meeting tomorrow. And next week is the expo, and then-”

“Hey.” Peter guided him to turn around. He gently kissed him, stopping the word train. It was really the only way to shut either of them up. A trick they were both equally ready to deploy at a moment’s notice. When he pulled away, Danny was visibly more relaxed.

“What do you think? What should I do with my hair?” He dropped his forehead to Peter’s. “You love my long hair.”

“I do love your long hair. But I love you way more. You can grow it out again, if that’s what you want, it grows like a weed anyway. If you like it blonde, I’ll support you. If you want to keep your natural color, I’ll support you.”

“Thank you, Peter.” He kissed the top of his nose. “It has been a long, long, time since I’ve told anyone about this.”

Peter leaned in for another quick kiss, pulling away before he forgot all of their plans. “How about… I’ll call and change our reservations while you shower and change?”

Danny nodded and began to strip out of his costume. Peter retreated before he decided to just cancel their reservation all together. When he heard the buzz of hair clippers coming from the bathroom, he smiled to himself, happy Danny wasn’t going to continue to hide. He waited on the bed for Danny to emerge, knowing he’d look amazing with any hairstyle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
